


Bedtime Ritual

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Germany waits for his nighty visitor, Italy. Naïve Italy and Germany becoming aware of his feelings.





	Bedtime Ritual

Bedtime Ritual  
Germany was exhausted, another long day training Italy. He sighed as he got into bed. He couldn’t sleep until his nightly visitor came in. Lately, Italy has been rather cuddly and Germany realized he didn’t mind it so much anymore. Not only that, but Italy has also been very cute. Germany chuckled to himself.   
There was a knock and Italy peeked in. Germany managed to get him to use some manners. It took threating their alliance to get Italy to listen, but it worked. Italy was even was a little teary eyed at the suggestion of separating. However, Italy was delighted with the idea of sharing a bed. Germany made him understand it was fine as long as he didn’t jump on him or get in secretly.  
“Germany, may I join you?”  
“Ja, Italy, hurry up.”  
Italy beamed and Germany blushed at his cuteness. Italy snuggled up to Germany and he felt strange with the younger man next to him. Italy then wrapped his arms around Germany, and he felt warm in his privates. He blushed and realized he was starting to think like Sweden when he is near Finland. He needed to nip this in the bud. He sat up.   
“Italy,” Italy sat up too.  
“Yes Germany.” Italy said with a yawn and his cuteness went up. Germany sighed and he thought:  
“This is going to be hard. I don’t want to make him cry. For one thing he is even cuter when he cries.”  
“Germany?”  
“Ja, Italy I wish you wouldn’t hug me.”  
Italy looked hurt and Germany resisted kissing the pout.  
“I know you are used to sharing a bed with your brother.”  
“Si, Romano.” Italy smiled thinking about his brother.  
“Yes well, the point is…”  
Germany decided on a different tack.  
“Italy, do you remember when your curl got tangled with your brother’s?”  
“Si, it was funny. You saved us, Germany.” Italy beamed at his hero, making him blush.  
“Ja, you remember it wasn’t funny at the time?”  
“No, I felt all tingly down there.”  
Italy looked down at his crotch and continued:  
“I don’t want to feel that way with Romano.”  
“Ja, you want to feel that way with the ladies…Which is why…”  
“No, not the ladies! Not now.” Said Italy as he shyly looked up at Germany and then turned away, blushing. Germany felt his heart speed up, his mouth go dry, and his face get hot.  
“…You don’t want to feel that way with the ladies?” He asked in shock.  
Italy shook his head and shyly peeked at Germany again. Germany’s blush deepened and he could hardly breathe. He turned away and asked:  
“Is it possible you want to feel that way with me?”  
He peeped and saw Italy nod his head. Overwhelmed with affection he grabbed Italy and Italy jumped. Germany rubbed his back and nuzzled his neck, making Italy sigh and relax.  
“It is alright, my little dummkopf. I love you too.” Cooed Germany.  
It was only that very minute he realized the depth of his feelings but Germany knew it was true. He loved the young man.   
“Germany, I loved you for a long time.” Sighed Italy.  
“Come here.” Germany pulled Italy down onto the bed and they shared a pillow. Italy snuggled even closer than before and Germany entwined their legs. Germany made sure Italy was covered with the blanket. He hugged Italy and kissed his forehead. Italy sighed and fell asleep mumbling about love and Germany. Germany suspected he supplanted pasta in Italy’s dreams. This made him feel strangely proud. He knew there was more to talk about, but it could wait until morning.  
“My dear, sweet dummkopf.” Said Germany as he fell asleep, smiling.  
ceo  
Please Review


End file.
